Ours Story
by Lily'Ery
Summary: Di pesta ulang tahun Hitsugaya Taichou, sesuatu terjadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia dan hal itu membuat Byakuya Kuchiki marah besar. Just Another of ByaRukIchi. chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Ours Story Chapter 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Malam ini digelar pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun kapten Gotei 13 divisi 10, Hitsugaya-taichou. Banyak teman-teman shinigami yang datang, semua kapten divisi di soul society pun hadir termasuk Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten divisi 6. Byakuya datang bersama adiknya, Kuchiki Rukia yang berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.<p>

"jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kita akan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh. Ingat itu!"ujar Byakuya sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan divisi 10, tempat acara berlangsung.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"iya..Nii-sama"katanya. lalu mereka pun masuk ke ruangan pesta, disana sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul.

"kuchiki taichou.."panggil Yamamoto Sou-taichou.

Byakuya pun segera menghampiri kakek tua itu yang tengah berkumpul dengan kapten-kapten divisi lainnya. Ditengah mereka terlihat Hitsugaya yang berulang tahun sedang bersalaman dengan Kazumei kidou-taichou yang juga sepertinya baru datang sebelum byakuya. Rukia hanya menatap punggung Byakuya yang mulai menjauh darinya. Ia tidak berpikir untuk mengikuti kakaknya itu dan mengganggu obrolan para kapten divisi walau sebenarnya dia. ingin juga menghampiri Hitsugaya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Rukia-chan..!"seru Matsumoto Rangiku yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disampingnya.

"eh, Rangiku-san."rukia tersenyum kepadanya.

"aku senang kau juga datang. Ehm...disini membosankan ya, keluar yuk.."Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya keluar.

"eeehhh...kita mau kemana ?"tanya rukia

"ke halaman,. disana lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengarkan para kapten berbicara dan disana ada lebih banyak sake hehe.." Jawab Rangiku sambil tersenyum ceria.

Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menurut saja kemana wanita seksi ini membawanya. Ternyata Rangiku membawanya ke taman kecil didepan ruangan divisi 10, lilin-lilin kecil dan lampion yang diletakkan di pinggir kolam ikan dan juga tergantung di pohon sakura membuat tempat ini terang disinari cahaya temaram yang lembut. Beberapa shinigami duduk bersama meminum sake mereka. Rukia berhenti dan duduk di beranda seraya menatap rangiku yang sudah pergi mengambil sake. Rukia sedikit merasa bosan, ia pun memandang jemu ke arah langit. Mata violetnya membesar ketika melihat ribuan bintang yang terlihat begitu indah diatas sana. ia tersenyum takjub.

"hoi..Midget, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"sebuah suara yang tidak asing membuat Rukia berpaling dari pandangannya. Dan benarlah, suara itu tidak lain adalah suara si kepala jeruk Kurosaki Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ichigo, kau..."Rukia sedikit kaget.

"kenapa? Kaget aku bisa disini?, yah..Hitsugaya kan temanku jadi tidak apa kan jika aku datang. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ke soul society dan sudah lama juga aku tidak melihatmu" ujar Ichigo tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Rukia.

"haa...disini kalian rupanya, sedang apa kalian berdua-duaan ditempat sepi seperti ini," Abarai Renji muncul dihadapan mereka, rambut merahnya berkilau disinari temaram cahaya lilin.

"Hei Ichigo, kau sedang apa bersama Rukia hah? Ku bankai kau jika berbuat yang tidak-tidak" ujar Renji menarik lengan Rukia agar rukia mendekat padanya.

"aku baru saja disini dan bertemu Rukia, kau emosian sekali sih"protes Ichigo dan ikut menarik lengan rukia yang satunya agar Rukia balik mendekat kepadanya. Jadilah mereka tarik- tarikan memperebutkan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ichigo...renji...lepaskan aku.. aduhh,,"Rukia terlihat kesakitan.

"hei..apa-apaan kalian ini" komentar Uryu Ishida yang muncul bergitu saja.

"ah..malam Rukia-san, lama tidak berjumpa."Orihime yang juga datang bersama Ishida dan Chad segera saja memeluk Rukia.

"eh, kalian semua datang?"ujar Rukia seraya mengurut-urut lengannya yang sedikit sakit karena ditarik-tarik tadi.

"tentu saja..kapan lagi kita datang ke pesta semacam ini di soul society,, "ujar Ishida.

"eh...kalian semua sudah datang ternyata, nah..ini aku bawakan sake. Kalian semua harus minum" ujar Rangiku yang datang membawa gelas-gelas sake.

"eehhhh" Orihime, Rukia dan Ishida sedikit bingung dan hendak menolak.

"maaf Matsumoto-san, aku tidak bisa minum sake" tolak Orihime.

"tidak ada alasan,, di pesta taichou kali ini, semua orang harus minum dan bersenang-senang" ujar Rangiku yang kelihatannya sudah mabuk ini. sebenarnya Ichigo dan Renji juga tidak suka minum tapi karena gengsi mereka sok kuat dan meminum gelas pertama.

"ah...tidak cukup hanya segelas. Aku bisa minum 3 gelas penuh" ujar Renji sombong.

"heh,, aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya tahu"ujar Ichigo tidak mau kalah dan meminum sakenya. Begitupun Renji. Mereka berdua saling duel dan meminum bergelas-gelas hingga mabuk. Pada akhirnya Renji dan Ichigo pun mabuk berat, mereka mulai berbicara asal-asalan.

"hoi...renji,aku berhasil mengalahkanmu..hahaha"ujar Ichigo yang berusaha berdiri tegak.

"apa-apaan kau jeruk, kaulah yang kalah ichigo. Aku lebih banyak minum dari pada kau" balas renji. Keduanya pun adu mulut dengan ocehan mereka yang tidak jelas.

"aduh sepertinya mereka sudah mabuk berat"ujar Ishida.

"renji, ..Ichigo..sudahlah, kalian sebaiknya pulang"ujar Rukia.

"hmm...Rukia, aku tidak mau pulang..aku masih mau bersamamu"ujar Renji .Rukia menjerit pelan ketika Renji memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"hei..kau jangan berani sembarangan terhadap rukia ya..atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan Zanpakotaouku" Ichigo marah dan menarik lengan Rukia menjauh dari Renji.

"hei...sudahlah..ayo kita bawa mereka pulang"ujar Ishida yang dibantu Chad membopong Renji yang hendak jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sedangkan Orihime membantu Rukia membopong Ichigo.

"eeeehhhhhh.,...tidak boleh...!"Rangiku Matsumoto menghalangi mereka dengan reiatsunya yang entah mengapa menjadi bertambah besar.

"kan sudah kubilang. Setiap orang disini harus minum sake. Dan kalian sama sekali belum menyentuh gelas kalian. Ayo habiskan dulu. Biarkan saja orang-orang mabuk itu"

katanya, padahal dia sendiri juga sudah mabuk berat. Ishida, Chad, Orihime dan Rukia pun akhirnya menurut saja setelah berpikir akan sia-sia saja menghadapi orang yang sedang mabuk. Mereka pun terpaksa meminum cairan beralkohol itu sampai habis. Ishida dan Chad hanya sedikit merasakan pusing di kepala mereka setelah meminum sake, namun tidak dengan Orihime, yah gadis itu baru pertama kali minum sake dan walau Cuma minum segelas tapi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga jatuh pingsan beberapa menit kemudian. Rukia sebenarnya juga baru pertama kali minum sake, namun dia masih cukup kuat untuk berdiri.

"aduhh...Inoue juga pingsan bagaimana ini?" Ishida menghela nafas panjang.

"rukia-san, ayo minum lagi.."ajak Rangiku.

"maaf Rangiku, ini sudah malam aku harus pulang. Yang lainnya juga, kami harus pulang. Sampaikan saja salam kami untuk taichou ya" tolak Rukia. Rangiku merengut sesaat lalu kemudian tertawa-tawa. Huh, dasar orang mabuk.

"Chad, kau bawa Renji, aku yang akan menggendong inoue. Rukia-san, apakah kau bisa membopong Ichigo?"tanya Ishida pada Rukia, Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"yah, aku belum terlalu mabuk, dan sepertinya ichigo juga masih bisa berdiri. Aku bisa membantunya pulang"jawab Rukia. Lalu Ishida yang menggendong orihime bershunpo disusul Chad yang membantu Renji untuk berdiri. Rukia sedikit membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membopong Ichigo. Rukia mulai merasakan kepalanya pusing, ia pun tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dari taman dengan membopong Ichigo. Kepala Rukia semakin terasa pusing dan ia pun tidak kuat lagi sehingga menjatuhkan dirinya dan juga Ichigo di beranda depan ruangan divisi 13 yang kosong dan sepi. Rukia memegang kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit. Beginikah rasanya setelah minum sake? Sungguh tidak menyenangkan pikir Rukia.

"Rukia..."sebuah tangan besar mengelus rambutnya. Rukia menoleh, ternyata Ichigo telah duduk disampingnya dan ia sepertinya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"maaf Ichigo, aku tidak bisa membantumu pulang ke karakura, bisakah kau pulang sendiri, bershunpo atau dengan.."

"untuk apa aku pulang?"pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia menghentikan ucapannya, kini ia dapat melihat bahwa Ichigo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

"aku masih ingin disini, aku... merindukanmu midget" katanya. Rukia balas menatap Ichigo.

"aku juga merindukanmu Ichigo, tapi kau harus pulang bukankah kau harus..."kata-katanya terhenti ketika Ichigo menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu, rukia" katanya.

"Ichigo,..apa kau mabuk?"tanya Rukia seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Ichigo.

"hmm...aku tidak tahu, sepertinya tidak.."jawab Ichigo seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang, lalu ia menatap wajah Rukia yang kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Senyap, tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya hanya saling tatap untuk beberapa lama. Rukia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"Ichigo, aku rasa, kita harus..."Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika kedua lengannya dikunci oleh tangan Ichigo dan dilihatnya wajah Ichigo mulai semakin mendekat.

"Rukia..."bisik Ichigo pelan. 'haduh dia benar-benar mabuk' pikir rukia, ia menjadi sulit bernafas ketika bibir Ichigo tinggal beberapa inchi lagi dari bibirnya.

"Ichigo..kau.."dan akhirnya kata-kata itu tenggelam dalam ciuman. Rukia menutup erat-erat matanya. Ichigo menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, Rukia menjadi semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Apalagi ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Ichigo mulai menggigit bibir bawah rukia agar bibir itu terbuka untuknya. Pegangan dilengan rukia semakin erat apalagi tangan itu mulai menarik hakamanya hingga melorot sedikit sehingga pundak dan bahu rukia terekspos jelas. Ciuman Ichigo mulai merambat ke bagian bawah. Ia mulai menciumi garis rahang Rukia.

"rukia.."Ichigo menggumamkan nama rukia disela-sela ciumannya.

"Ichii...jangan..."Rukia mendesah tertahan ketika Ichigo mencium lehernya dan meninggalkan kissmark disana. Rukia masih berusaha untuk melawan, dan disadarinya ia mulai menangis.

"sadarlah ichigo..kumohon berhenti,,"namun Ichigo terus saja mewarnai leher rukia dengan tanda merah yang dibuatnya. Ciumannya mulai berpindah ke bagian yang lebih bawah,

"hentikan perbuatanmu, sebelum aku menebas kepalamu dengan pedangku, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo yang masih mabuk pun berhenti menciumi rukia karena merasakan reiatsu yang begitu kuat dibelakangnya. dia pun melihat ribuan kelopak bunga sakura disekeliling yang siap mencincang habis tubuhnya. Yah, Byakuya Kuchiki telah datang untuk menyelamatkan adiknya .

"Nii-sama.."Byakuya menatap adiknya. Ia merasa begitu marah ketika dilihatnya keadaan Rukia dengan air mata dipipinya dan hakamanya yang melorot apalagi melihat beberapa kissmark di lehernya . sudah lebih dari cukup alasan Byakuya untuk membunuh bocah Kurosaki itu. tanpa disadari, tangannya terkepal kuat menggenggam erat pedangnya. namun sebelum ia sempat meluncurkan Senbonzakura. Rukia menghentikannya.

"Jangan Nii-sama.."ujarnya.

"jangan menghentikanku Rukia"

"aku tidak apa-apa Nii-sama. Sungguh, ! ini bukan salahnya, Ichigo tengah mabuk saat ini.. " Rukia berusaha menjelaskan.

"uhhhh...apa sih ini, ..kepalaku pusing..."Ichigo mengigau tidak jelas. Entah karena masih mabuk atau karena ketakutan akan reiatsu Byakuya yang begitu besar, Ichigo ambruk dan terbaring dipangkuan Rukia. Byakuya masih merasa marah.

"sudahlah Nii-sama, lihat..dia begitu mabuk sehingga tidak sadar sedang melakukan apa"

Byakuya tidak tahan melihat Ichigo dipangkuan adiknya, ia pun memanggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Ichigo pulang.

'aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya dengan sadar, Kurosaki Ichigo' batin Byakuya yang masih tidak terima adiknya diperlakukan buruk oleh Ichigo. Ia menarik nafas kuat.

"ayo kita pulang Rukia, ini sudah sangat malam"ucap Byakuya dingin, ternyata dia masih marah. Rukia menurut dan berusaha bangkit seraya membenarkan hakamanya.

Namun ia kembali merasa pusing dan kepalanya terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak namun ia gagal dan hanya kunang-kunang yang dilihatnya yang kemudian disusul gelap.

"Nii-sama..."bisik Rukia pelan sebelum ia pingsan. Byakuya yang baru beberapa langkah berjalan menoleh dan kaget melihat adiknya yang tergeletak lemah. ia segera menghampiri Rukia. Dilihatnya wajah Rukia terlihat begitu pucat.

"Rukia.."rukia yang memang pada dasarnya kuat, tersadar sejenak.

"Nii-sama.. kepalaku pusing"ujarnya berusaha bangkit.

"sudahlah, aku akan menggendongmu" Byakuya pun menggendong adiknya, Rukia yang pusing dan juga mengantuk pun akhirnya tertidur di gendongan Byakuya.

"terima kasih Nii-sama"ujarnya sambil tersenyum sebelum ia menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Byakuya. Byakuya hanya menatap adiknya itu,

dia merasakan tubuh Rukia terasa bergetar mungkin karena ia masih sedikit merasa takut karena kejadian tadi. Byakuya pun mengeratkan gendongannya. Kemudian ia bershunpo ke kamar Rukia, dan membaringkannya di sana. tubuh Rukia masih bergetar,

'aku tidak seharusnya mengajakmu malam ini . dan kau tidak akan mengalami hal buruk ini. maaf rukia' batin byakuya, tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pelan rambut adiknya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon di review...<strong>

**_Lily  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : maaf, chapter sebelumnya sungguh gaje en asal-asalan. Maklum bro, saya pemula. Jadi masih amatiran. Bahkan lupa buat disclaimer hehe...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Ours Story Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Byakuya Kuchiki masih marah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki karena peristiwa malam itu. ia pun menganggap si bocah Jeruk itu sebagai laki-laki yang berbahaya bagi adiknya. Maka Byakuya pun menyuruh Rukia untuk menjauhi Ichigo untuk sementara waktu ini.**

**...**

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya setelah malam yang terasa begitu panjang...<p>

Pagi hari yang damai dikota Karakura, Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala cenat cenut yang begitu terasa sakit.

"aduh...kenapa kepalaku begitu pusing begini.."ia berusaha bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling.

"hm...kenapa aku bisa ada disini, bukannya semalam aku berada di soul society, siapa yang membawaku pulang? Apa mungkin Ishida? Atau..aku pulang sendiri...?

ahhhhhhhh...aku tidak ingat.."ichigo mengurut-urut kepalanya yang sakit. Setelah beberapa menit ia pun berusaha bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. sementara di soul society tepatnya di Kuchiki manor. Rukia juga terbangun kurang lebih dengan kondisi yang sama, kepalanya serasa mau pecah, ia pun berjalan sempoyongan.

Namun tidak seperti Ichigo, ia tidak sedikitpun melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Langkah rukia terhenti ketika melewati cermin di kamarnya. ia termenung sendiri di depan bayangan dirinya, dilihatnya beberapa tanda merah masih berbekas di lehernya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, ciuman tadi malam sebenarnya adalah ciuman pertamanya, Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun disentuh oleh laki-laki, semalam adalah yang pertama dan ia nyaris kehilangan semuanya.

"huh...dasar Ichigo Baka..! kenapa juga dia harus mabuk tadi malam" umpat Rukia.

Tapi sudahlah, semua hanyalah sebuah kesalahan. Ichigo tidak secara sengaja melakukannya bukan, jadi lupakan saja. walaupun sesungguhnya, Rukia tidak yakin masih bisa berhadapan dengan Ichigo atau tidak. kemudian, Rukia pun bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. ia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Nii-sama.."sapanya pada Byakuya ketika berpapasan di ruang tengah. Byakuya melihat sekilas ke arah wajah Rukia. Hanya sebentar, kemudian seperti biasa dia hanya diam dan berlalu pergi. yah, dia tahu adiknya itu tidak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja.

Di sekolah Karakura, Ichigo berpapasan dengan Ishida di pintu gerbang.

"hei...Ishida.."panggil Ichigo.

"oh..kau Ichigo, kukira kau tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini. tadi malam kau sungguh mabuk berat" ujar Ishida.

"aku mabuk berat? Benarkah?"

"yah..kau menghabiskan bergelas-gelas sake, apa kau lupa?"

"hmm..pantas saja kepalaku pusing berat"Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang sampai saat ini masih terasa sakit.

"yah...kau dan renji sama-sama mabuk dan benar-benar membuat kami repot tahu tidak.!. aku kasihan melihat kuchiki-san, dia sungguh kesusahan membopongmu tadi malam" jelas Ishida.

"Rukia...? dia membopongku?" Ichigo sedikit merasa tidak percaya.

"apa kau benar-benar lupa Ichigo?"yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, yah.. Ichigo sungguh tidak ingat apapun mengenai tadi malam. Hm,, Rukia...

Seperti biasa, hari Rukia disibukkan dengan pekerjaan segunung di ruangan divisi 13. Ukitake Taichou akhir-akhir ini sering kambuh asmanya dan hal itu membuat pekerjaan Rukia seakan tidak pernah habis. Ia menghela nafas panjang. 'huff... sepertinya aku butuh udara segar' batin Rukia, lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar ke rumahnya. Yah, minum teh seraya menikmati bunga sakura yang berguguran di pinggir danau di Kuchiki Manor terdengar cukup menyenangkan. Maka Rukia pun berjalan riang menuju rumahnya.

Musim gugur memang tengah berlangsung di Seireitei saat ini. maka tidaklah heran, ketika sampai, Rukia telah disambut ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dengan sangat anggun. Ia tersenyum damai.

"tolong buatkan aku teh ya,"pinta Rukia pada seorang pelayan.

"baik, Rukia-sama. Mohon tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu pun berlalu. Sambil menunggu tehnya siap, Rukia berjalan mendekati pohon sakura yang dihadapannya terdapat sebuah danau kecil. Ia pun duduk dibawah pohon dan juga mencelupkan sebagian kakinya ke dalam danau. Dihirupnya udara sekitar yang begitu menyejukkan hati.

Tak berapa lama pelayan datang membawakan teh hangat. Sungguh perfect, suasana yang cantik, teh hangat dan langit biru yang indah. Namun, tak berapa lama setelah pelayan tadi pergi suasana tenang itu seketika buyar ketika sesosok shinigami pengganti berambut orange tiba-tiba meloncat turun dan muncul begitu saja dihadapan Rukia. Rukia kaget, ia bahkan menyemburkan teh yang baru saja diminumnya.

"i...ichii..go.."ia tergagap dan masih terlihat shock.

"hai Rukia, aku datang ehehehe...maaf mengagetkanmu"Ichigo nyengir.

"kau...kenapa bisa ada disini?"Rukia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"ya...aku diajak uruhara kesini. Katanya mau melakukan sesuatu, entahlah. Aku ikut saja. tapi karena bosan. Aku kesini, huh..kakiku pegal juga berjongkok di atas pohon"

Ichigo ikut duduk disamping Rukia. Ternyata Shinigami Daiko ini sudah sejak tadi berada diatas pohon sakura menunggu Rukia. Rukia menatap Ichigo yang terlihat pegal dan mengurut-urut kakinya, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat kejadian semalam dan membuatnya segera memalingkan wajahnya

"hoi, midget. Kenapa mukamu aneh begitu?"tanya Ichigo bingung, Rukia hanya diam.

"apa kau sakit Rukia?"tangan besar Ichigo menyentuh dahi Rukia. Seketika rukia merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, apakah malu?, bingung? Atau malah merasa marah? Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Yang pasti dia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman, satu hal yang dia inginkannya saat ini, yaitu menjauh dari Ichigo SECEPATNYA!.

"eh...kata Ishida, semalam kau kerepotan membopongku. Maaf,, yah..sepertinya semalam aku benar-benar mabuk. Kau tahu, kepalaku pusing sekali bahkan hingga saat ini. aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun mengenai semalam"celoteh Ichigo panjang lebar. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"kau...tidak..."kata-kata Rukia terhenti ketika ia merasakan pancaran reiatsu disekitarnya. Ichigo pun begitu.

"sedang apa kau dirumahku?, Ichigo Kurosaki"sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari belakang mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh, ketua klan Kuchiki,

Byakuya tengah berdiri dengan begitu tenangnya walaupun sekarang ia sedang marah.

"huh..kau mengagetkanku, Byakuya... Aku hanya mampir dan ingin bertemu Rukia. Itu saja" jawab Ichigo enteng. Byakuya memandangnya dengan tatapan benci. Bocah jeruk ini sama sekali tidak sopan dan memanggilnya 'Byakuya' saja tanpa embel-embel marga ataupun pangkat. Ichigo bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata itu.

"menjauhlah dari adikku...dan pergilah sekarang sebelum aku menghunuskan pedangku ini di perutmu"ujar Byakuya, masih stay cool.

"hei...aku kan hanya ingin bertemu rukia, kenapa kau begitu emosi...AAAaaaaaa" Ichigo ternganga ketika Byakuya benar-benar mengarahkan pedangnya.

"Bakaa!..Aa...Aappa.. yang.. kau,, lakukan...!"Ichigo bingung sekaligus juga ketakutan.

"Nii-sama..!"Rukia berusaha menghentikan kakaknya. Ketika melihat Rukia, Byakuya menarik nafas perlahan lalu menurunkan pedangnya.

"Rukia,.kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Jangan dekati bocah Kurosaki ini" ujar Byakuya seraya memandang sinis pada Ichigo. Rukia pun mengekor pada kakaknya. Sebelum Byakuya dan Rukia benar-benar akan pergi. Byakuya menoleh sesaat pada Ichigo.

"Jangan kau dekati lagi adikku.. dan pergilah dari rumahku sekarang."katanya lantang. Lalu kemudian bersama Rukia, mereka bershunpo ke ruang divisi masing-masing.

Sedangkan Ichigo masih berdiri bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa Byakuya bisa jadi segarang itu.

"Apa salahku?"batinnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Byakuya mengantar sendiri Rukia ke ruang kerjanya untuk memastikan si Shinigami Daiko berambut orange berada jauh dari adik angkatnya itu.

"untuk beberapa waktu ini, aku tidak mau melihat kau berada dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia bocah yang berbahaya !."Perintah Byakuya keras

"tapi Nii-sama, ichigo hanya..."

"sudah kukatakan , aku tidak mau melihatnya bersamamu. Apakah kau mengerti Rukia?" Rukia tidak bisa membantah lagi ucapan kakaknya.

"ya,... aku mengerti Nii-sama" jawab Rukia patuh.

Yah, ketika Rukia mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti. Maka dia benar-benar mengerti dan sungguh-sungguh mematuhi semua perintah dan larangan dari Nii-samanya. Ia tidak sekalipun menemui Ichigo lagi, bahkan janjinya kepada Yuzu dan Karin untuk piknik di taman kota Karakura pun dilanggarnya hanya agar tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo. Rukia bahkan tidak jadi membeli boneka Chappy besar yang diobral di Supermarket Kota Karakura, sekali lagi demi untuk menghindari Ichigo.

Beberapa ajakan banyak ditawarkan kepada Rukia untuk pergi ke kota Karakura, baik itu ajakan Uruhara, Orihime ataupun Tatsuki untuk sekedar minum teh bersama ataupun mengadakan pesta. Namun, demi kepatuhannya semua ajakan itu ia tolak. Ya, dia hanya pergi ke real world jika itu memang penting. Tanpa terasa hampir sebulan, Rukia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya hanya berada di Seireitei. Cukup terasa jenuh sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Rukia menghela nafas yang terasa begitu berat.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Review pliss..^_^..**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ours Story Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer :**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo**

**Setelah sebulan lamanya terendap di Seireitei, Rukia akhirnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk pergi ke Karakura. Dan ia senang sekali. **

**oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo**

Langit di Seireitei cerah hari ini, matahari bersinar begitu menyilaukan mata. Awan-awan berarak pelan seiring angin yang berhembus sejuk.

Namun kedamaian hari ini tidak juga bisa membuat seorang shinigami yang tengah duduk melamun di beranda divisi 13 merasa nyaman. Rukia Kuchiki, nama gadis itu, terlihat begitu jenuh dan merasa bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas yang terdengar begitu berat. Tatapannya kosong, ia melamun dan lamunannya mungkin telah membawanya terlalu jauh sehingga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang berambut merah mulai mendekat menghampirinya.

"hei Rukia...kenapa kau melamun sendirian?"tanya Renji membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. Kini ia sudah duduk disamping Rukia. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"aku hanya bosan."jawab Rukia.

"oh, ayolah Rukia. Kau harus semangat, bukankah besok malam kita ada pesta di rumah Uruhara. Kita akan bersenang-senang." seru Renji.

"sepertinya aku tidak akan datang ,Renji."gumam Rukia lesu.

"hm, aku tidak yakin. Ku tebak kau pasti akan datang. Karena pesta besok adalah pesta yang seluruh Shinigami wajib menghadirinya. Kau tahu, pesta besok diadakan untuk Yamamoto Soutaichou. Yah, untuk memberikan penghargaan kepada kapten, yang telah mengabdi di Gotei 13 cukup lama. Seluruh kapten divisi termasuk kakakmu juga datang, dan aku rasa kakakmu itu tentunya akan pergi bersamamu."jelas Renji. Si Babon itu bersemangat sekali menghibur Rukia.

"benarkah?"Rukia sepertinya masih suntuk.

"tentu saja. ! kau harus datang Rukia, pesta tidak akan seru tanpa kau. Pokoknya besok aku akan melihatmu di rumah Uruhara."kata Renji yakin

"hm...aku harap begitu."

**oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo**

Dan ternyata Renji memang benar, pesta yang akan diadakan di rumah Uruhara itu memanglah sebuah acara yang wajib didatangi oleh seluruh Shinigami, maka Byakuya pun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk mencegah adiknya ikut ke Karakura. Rukia senang sekali, karena akhirnya ia dapat pergi ke Real World.

Sebenarnya ada tujuan khusus yang Rukia ingin lakukan di Karakura.

Yah..dengar-dengar film Chappunzel dan Chappy and the Chocolate Factory baru saja premiere minggu kemarin di bioskop Karakura. Rukia sungguh ingin menonton kedua film itu apalagi katanya film hanya akan diputar dalam jangka waktu sebulan saja. ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke bioskop sebelum kedua film itu habis tayang. Dan akhirnya kesempatan itu datang juga, Rukia bersemangat sekali mempersiapkan baju yang spesial untuk ia pakai ke bioskop besok.

**oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo**

Sore Esoknya..

"Nii-sama, aku pergi duluan ya ke Karakura."pamit Rukia riang. Byakuya yang pada saat itu tengah menulis dokumen hanya mengangguk dan melirik pandang ke arah adiknya yang terlihat begitu gembira dengan mengenakan dress yang simple tapi manis plus aksesoris chappy yang tentunya tidak pernah ketinggalan. 'Hm..pasti ingin membeli boneka Chappy lagi.'pikir Byakuya dalam hati.

senkai gate terbuka, Rukia memasukinya diiringi seekor kupu-kupu neraka. Sepanjang jalan, Rukia bersenandung pelan. Sudah lama, dia tidak sesenang ini. Pintu senkai gate terbuka, Rukia keluar dari pintu itu. Saat ini ia sudah ada didepan mall karakura. Rukia yang saat ini tentu saja memakai gigai segera saja masuk ke mall dan berjalan menuju bioskop di lantai paling atas. Ia tersenyum manis sepanjang jalan, beberapa cowok yang melihatnya banyak yang terpesona.

Tidak berapa lama, Rukia pun sampai di gedung bioskop. Disana sudah banyak orang yang mengantri tiket. Antriannya sangat panjang, bahkan hingga keluar gedung. Rukia menjadi was-was, 'bagaimana jika tiketnya habis, aduh tidak bisa!aku harus menontonnya.!' Ia pun segera menyisip masuk barisan antrian. Sebenarnya Rukia tidak menyangka jika ternyata banyak orang yang menyukai Chappy seperti dirinya, ia pun senyum-senyum sendiri.

"kenapa senyum-senyum kak,?"tanya seorang anak laki-laki didepan Rukia.

"ah nggak, kakak Cuma lagi seneng nih bisa nonton Chappunzel sebentar lagi."jawab Rukia. Dahi anak kecil itu berkerut layaknya kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo.

"lho...bukannya film itu diputar pagi ya kak..?"kata si anak membuat Rukia mulai merasa resah.

"eng..ini antrian film Chapunzel kan?"tanya Rukia yang sudah was-was. Si anak cekikikan.

"ih...kakak lucu deh..itu kan film anak sd, hanya diputar pagi sampe jam 2 siang. Ini antrian film Harry potter and the deathly hallow part 2 kak.."jelas anak laki-laki itu membuat lutut Rukia seketika lemas. Yah dipikir-pikir, mana mungkin juga antrian Chapunzel sepanjang ini.

Rukia pun merasa sedih karena dua alasan. Pertama karena dia akhirnya tahu bahwa dia sepertinya adalah satu-satunya penggemar Chappy yang bukan anak sd (hiks) tapi bertubuh seperti anak sd(ehehe).dan kedua yang paling menyakitkan bahwa dia positif tidak jadi nonton Chappy dan sepertinya tidak akan bisa nonton Chappy karena jadwal tayangnya pagi sedangkan, pagi-pagi kan Rukia harus bekerja di divisi 13. Rukia menarik nafas lemah, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini.

Lama Rukia di bioskop, memakan berondong jagung sambil menonton antrian yang lama sekali habisnya. Setelah itu ia pun memberikan banyak pertanyaan tentang informasi seputar film Chappy pada penjual tiket. Setelah puas memberikan puluhan pertanyaan pada si penjual tiket yang sepertinya sudah lelah dan juga muak ditanyai terus, akhirnya Rukia pun keluar dari bioskop dengan muram karena ia tahu bahwa ia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk menonton. Filmnya seminggu lagi habis, huff...tidak akan sempat.

**oooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo**

Ketika Rukia ke rumah Uruhara, hari sudah malam. Disana tepatnya dihalaman rumah Uruhara tampaknya sudah ramai, semua Shinigami telah banyak yang datang. Rukia juga melihat Orihime, Chad, Ishida dan tentu saja err...Ichigo disana ,si Babon Renji juga terlihat sedang bersama mereka. Dilihatnya Renji yang melambaikan tangan memanggilnya, baru saja Rukia akan menghampiri ketika ia bersitatap dengan Byakuya yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan soutaichou. Rukia pun ingat akan perintah kakaknya

' _**Jauhi Ichigo!'. **_

"Rukia, kau kemana saja. aku mencarimu tahu. Kukira kau akan datang bersama taichou." Renji tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dihadapannya.

"eng...aku.."Rukia bingung menjelaskannya.

"oh, sudahlah..ayo kita ke sana. yang lain sudah menunggumu."Renji menggandeng tangan Rukia. Namun langkah Renji terhenti ketika si tuan Rumah, Uruhara memberikan sambutannya. Perhatian semua orang kini tertuju pada lelaki yang selalu terlihat memakai topi ini. ketika Uruhara selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Rukia segera saja melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Renji.

"eng...aku..mau ke.. ke belakang dulu." katanya seraya menjauh.

"kau mau apa Rukia?"tanya Renji.

"ehm...aku haus, aku mau mengambil minum. Kau duluanlah, nanti aku menyusul." Rukia pun cepat-cepat menjauh dari Renji dan menjauh dari keramaian.

"lho...Kuchiki-san mana?"tanya Ishida ketika melihat Renji yang sendirian.

"eng, katanya dia mau ke belakang dulu. Entahlah.."jawab Renji sekenanya.

"sudah lama tidak melihat Rukia, kemarin dia tidak datang ke rumahku."keluh Orihime.

"dia hanya agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. nanti juga dia akan kesini." seru Renji. Namun hampir sejam berlalu dan pesta semakin ramai, Rukia tidak juga menampakkan wajahnya.

"huh..rukia mana sih..kok tidak muncul-muncul." Orihime mulai bosan menjadi satu-satunya wanita di kumpulan orang-orang ini.

"hoi..babon, katamu dia datang. Kenapa dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya."Ichigo juga terlihat bosan. Yah, memang jika tidak ada Rukia, dia tidak punya teman untuk bertengkar. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Ia menghela nafas perlahan.

"aku mau keluar dulu, ..mencari udara segar."pamit Ichigo, lalu ia pun berjalan ke luar rumah Uruhara. Ditaman depan rumah Uruhara, Ichigo menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut seraya menatap ke atas langit. Ia memicingkan matanya.

"Rukia..."desisnya pelan ketika mengetahui gadis itu tak lain adalah Rukia. Rukia merasakan reiatsu disekitarnya yang semakin mendekat, ia menoleh dan melihat Ichigo yang telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Rukia, kenapa kau disini? Semua orang menunggumu didalam sana.!"kata Ichigo.

"ehm...aku...aku hanya sedang ingin diluar,"jawab Rukia sedikit terbata-bata. Ichigo kini memandanginya yang terlihat gelagapan, Rukia berusaha menguasai dirinya dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Ichigo. Baru saja Ichigo hendak bertanya,

"eng, aku masuk dulu." ujar Rukia langsung meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian tanpa sedikitpun menoleh atau melihat ke arahnya. Ichigo terdiam menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak biasa dari sikap Rukia. Kerutan di dahinya menjadi semakin dalam. Kemudian ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam, keinginan untuk mencari udara pun terlupakan.

"Rukiaaaa..."Inoue segera saja memeluk Rukia ketika melihat Shinigami itu mendekat.

"kau dari mana saja, Rukia?"tanya Renji dengan nada cemas.

"ah, maaf..aku keasyikan di luar jadinya lupa mau menemui kalian. Maaf semuanya."ujar Rukia.

"aku sangat ingin melihatmu Rukia, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ke rumahku?" tanya Orihime dengan nada agak kecewa. Rukia terdiam sejenak, bagaimana menjawabnya?

"maaf sekali, hime. Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawab Rukia berbohong. Yah, karena tidak mungkin kan, jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa ke real world karena harus menjauhi Ichigo. Semua orang akan mengira ada apa-apa antara dirinya dan Ichigo.

"apakah saking sibuknya sehingga kau melupakan semua janji?" ujar Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ia ternyata sudah ada dibelakang Rukia. Huh, ini pasti mengenai janjinya dengan Yuzu dan Karin.

"maaf, aku benar-benar sangat sibuk," jawab Rukia tanpa berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"eh, kuchiki-san. Apakah kau haus? Mau kuambilkan minum?atau ... sake?"tawar Ishida.

"tidak usah,dan jangan bawakan aku aku tidak akan lagi meminumnya"tolak Rukia

"hehe...minum sake rasanya sama dengan berhadapan ribuan hollow ya Kuchiki-san. Sungguh membuat kepala pusing." Rukia, Ishida dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju kemudian tertawa bersama kecuali Ichigo tentunya. Karena dia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini, terutama terhadap Rukia. Dari semua orang, hanya dirinyalah yang dari tadi tidak ditanggapi oleh gadis itu. 'dia kenapa sih?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"hoi..midget, aku tidak melihatmu atau merasakan reiatsumu di Karakura sebulan ini." ujar Ichigo mencoba memancing perhatiannya. Rukia lagi-lagi tidak menoleh ataupun melihat ke arahnya.

"aku sibuk," itu saja jawabannya. 'tuh kan, dia benar-benar menghindariku' Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI..!AKU MEMANGGILMU,!"panggil Ichigo keras, membuat Ishida, Chad, Orihime, dan Renji yang tengah tertawa oleh lelucon Renji seketika terdiam. Rukia juga diam namun dia masih tidak melihat ke arah Ichigo. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan agak tegang, tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

_**Sedetik...**_

_**dua detik...**_

_**tiga detik...**_

Rukia masih tidak juga menggerakkan bola matanya. Ichigo kesal, langsung saja digenggamnya jemari Rukia

"Ikut aku..!"katanya dan menarik gadis itu dengan paksa mengikutinya keluar, mereka seketika menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang mereka lewati.

"Ichi..lepaskan aku..kau menyakitiku Baka..!"Rukia mendelik kesal. Yang dimarahi hanya diam saja dan terus menarik lengan Rukia lebih kuat.

Ketika mereka tiba ditaman yang tadi, baru Ichigo berhenti melangkah dan melepaskan tangan Rukia dari genggamannya.

"kenapa kau menghindariku Rukia?"tanya Ichigo langsung dan menatap lurus ke arah Rukia. Yang ditanya hanya diam seraya mengurut-urut lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"Lihat Mataku dan Jawablah !"pria berambut orange ini terlihat sudah kesal.

"aku tidak..."

"kau menghindariku, aku tahu itu. alasan kenapa kau tidak pergi piknik dengan Yuzu dan Karin agar tidak bertemu denganku bukan. Jujur saja Rukia. Katakanlah Alasanmu!" bentak Ichigo. Rukia diam, dia bingung mau jawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja kedua lengannya sudah dikunci oleh tangan Ichigo.

"Tatap Aku..!"katanya membuat Rukia mau tidak mau harus menatap mata cokelat itu. entah kenapa ketika melihat mata Violet Rukia yang Indah dari jarak dekat, darah Ichigo berdesir cepat. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha kembali menguasai dirinya yang entah mengapa merasa... _gugup_.

"jujurlah padaku Rukia, apakah kakakmu itu yang menyuruhmu menjauhiku?"tanya Ichigo kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Rukia yang tidak sanggup lama-lama bertatapan dengan Ichigo hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut.

"lalu, kenapa dia menyuruhmu menjauhiku? Pasti ada alasan bukan."rukia hanya diam dan menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Rukia, lihat aku.! Kenapa kakakmu itu menyuruhmu menjauhiku.? MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU..?"bentak Ichigo dengan setengah berteriak.

Pegangan dikedua lengan Rukia semakin erat. Namun Rukia masih memilih untuk bungkam.

"MEMANGNYA AKU BERBUAT APA HAH?JAWAB RUKIA,,,,KATAKANLAH SESUATU"Bentak Ichigo lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Rukia tidak tahan lagi.

"SEMUANYA KARENA PERISTIWA MALAM ITU..!"jawab Rukia dengan setengah berteriak pula. Dahi Ichigo menjadi lebih berkerut.

"Malam Itu..? maksudmu malam ketika aku mabuk?memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo mengerubungi Rukia dengan pertanyaan. Mulut Rukia terbuka dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu Namun belum sempat Rukia menjawab satupun pertanyaan, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang didekatnya.

"Lepaskan Tangannya!"seru Byakuya yang telah muncul dihadapan mereka. Ichigo memandangnya dengan benci begitupula sebaliknya. Namun Ichigo menurut karena melihat Rukia yang terlihat kesakitan.

"ayo pulang Rukia, ini sudah malam" ujar Byakuya dan mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Namun baru saja Rukia akan melangkah lagi-lagi lengannya ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"kau belum jawab pertanyaanku Rukia"katanya. Rukia terpaku ditempat. Byakuya akhirnya bertindak, ia menghampiri Rukia dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhi orang ini, Rukia."katanya seraya menarik lengan Rukia. Namun, langkah Rukia sekali lagi terhenti karena Ichigo ikut menarik lengannya yang lain.

"awwhh..."Rukia merintih, kedua lengannya sakit karena ditarik kearah yang berlawanan. Melihat Rukia yang kesakitan, membuat Ichigo dan juga Byakuya melepaskan genggaman mereka.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ichigo cemas. Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"ayo kita pulang "ujar Byakuya dingin, ia lalu membuka senkai gate dan bersama Rukia masuk kedalamnya. Sedang Ichigo hanya memandangi sosok Rukia yang kemudian hilang dari hadapannya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal, kesal karena Rukia menghindarinya dan tidak sedikitpun memberikan penjelasan mengapa ia berbuat demikian, kesal dengan Byakuya yang entah kenapa selalu saja menebarkan aura permusuhan, dan kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..

"uugghhhhh...sial...!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya

"aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus mencari tahu jawabannya" ujarnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**OooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooo**

**Ini fic pertama saya, terima kasih sudah baca.**

**Saran dan Komentar ditunggu... n_n **

**Silahkan review...**

**_Lily.**


End file.
